


A Hole in the Head

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [36]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s a wicked awesome birthday gift.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is #35 in the fiftysomething series, if you can believe it. This is the Hotchners after the BAU. It’s nice to write about the Hotchner family. It’s really been too long.

They were walking together down the street in Georgetown on the Saturday of Labor Day weekend. They must have been a sight…she in her denim cutoffs, flip-flops, and Tom Petty concert tee while he wore a black suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie. If he was going for the intimidation look it was going to work on someone. Finally they got to Pique and she stopped. This was the place. She’d researched it extensively and so had he. 

He used means she probably didn’t know existed to research the place. It was clean; it was actually exemplary. When they walked in, the bell above the door rang. It was a small space, compared to some of the other stores in the neighborhood, and decorated like a teenager’s room. There were rock posters, cool clothes like concert and cartoon tees, and all kinds of accessories. On the wall by the register there were pictures of all the piercings they offered.

“Hey there, I'm Lacey.” A young black girl approached them. She wore Princess Leia honey buns just like Isabel, and had an easygoing smile. She also had piercings and tattoos. “What can I help you with today?”

“I’d definitely like to look around some more.” Hotch replied.

“Of course; take your time.”

“C'mon Daddy.” Almost fourteen year old Sabrina Morgan Hotchner practically chirped. “I'm here to get my nose pierced.”

“Seriously?” Lacey asked.

“Yeah. My dad’s gonna sign the parental consent form. It’s for my birthday.”

“That’s a wicked awesome birthday gift.”

“Yeah it is.” Bree nodded. “I'm so excited.”

“Did you lose a bet, Dad?” Lacey asked. 

“Something like that, yes.”

“Hey Nicky, kiddo here is getting a nose ring for her birthday.”

“No bull?” a giant guy came from around the register. He looked to be about 6’4” and was built like a Greco-Roman wrestler.

“No bull.” Bree replied smiling.

“I'm Nick, the manager.” He shook Hotch’s hand.

“I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is my daughter Sabrina. She will be getting her nose pierced today.”

“That’s cool. C'mon, I’ll get you guys in and out. It’ll be a snap. Why do you want to get your nose pierced, Sabrina?”

“It’s really cool and it’s so cute. I think it'll just enhance my face a little more. Both of my parents have very special noses so I've got no choice in the matter. But a ring might make me like it a little more. It’s not going anywhere.”

“The boys will probably go crazy too.” Nick said as they walked over to the register and pulled out the required paperwork. “But a cutie pie like you probably has dudes beating the door down.”

“Hey!” Hotch said as he looked up from the paperwork.

“Calm down, Daddy. He's not some crazed hebephile.” She looked at Nick. “You'll have to excuse him…he's law enforcement.”

“The suit was a dead giveaway.” Nick smiled, taking the papers after Hotch signed them. Then he walked with them back into a sterile room. “Just hop up on the table, Sabrina. This will be a breeze.”

She smiled and did what he asked. Hotch asked his daughter if she wanted him to hold her hand. If looks could kill he would've fell on the floor right there. So he stood by her and offered proximity support.

“Do you want the diamond, gold, or colored dot post?” Nick asked, pulling out the jewelry display to show her.

“You can pick, Daddy.”

“Really?” Hotch was surprised to hear that.

“Mmm hmm; I want you to.”

Hotch looked, not sure he wanted to be part of the selection. There was still the part of him that swelled with pride and love that his daughter actually wanted him to be a part of her teenage girl life.

“The little diamond is nice.” he pointed.

“It’s an excellent choice. Its classy, cute, and old school. It’ll match every outfit and never go out of style. It’s sort of like the little black dress of nose piercing. Now traditionally the ring goes in the left nostril but I want you to pick whichever side you want…make it Sabrina.”

“The left side is fine.” Bree said.

“Is that sterling silver?” Hotch asked.

“No, its nickel free stainless steel.” Nick said. “Silver can sometimes cause a stain on the nose so we don’t use it anymore. People have a variety of metal allergies so we offer different quality material to make piercings available to everyone. Now we’ll take this needle and put it through your nostril, and replace the needle with the ring.”

“Will it hurt?” Bree asked.

“It won't be excruciating but you will feel a pinch, just like when you get a needle at the doctor. My best advice for you is to breathe deep…in through your nose and out of your mouth. Most people hold their breath out of pain and that can actually create more pain. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She nodded. She reached her hand back. “You can hold my hand now, Daddy.”

“I'm still good for something.” Hotch took Bree’s hand. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this; he was letting her do this. His little girl was growing up too fast and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Later this week she’d be starting high school. Where the hell had all the time gone? Hotch could remember changing her diapers, singing her lullabies, and kissing her booboos. 

“And we’re done.” Nick said. He stepped back, cleaned up the materials, and then handed Bree a mirror. “What do you think?”

“Oh wow, its so awesome.” She grinned, which made her look even more like her mother. “It’s wicked.”

“What do you think, Dad?” Nick asked.

“My daughter has a hole in her head. What can I say?”

“OK, Sabrina, take this pamphlet because it tells you everything you need to know to keep your piercing clean and infection-free while it’s healing. We've got all the supplies you need here so we can give them to you at the register. We can get your guys on your way.”

When they went back out front, there were even more people out there. Teenagers and wannabe teenagers shopped, milled about, and enjoyed the Depeche Mode-esque music playing over the PA system. Hotch went straight to the register with Nick but Bree wanted to have a look around.

“15 minutes.” Her father called after her. He knew his daughter…it wouldn’t take her that long to spend a fortune.

“I'm not a parent so I don’t know.” Nick said, giving Hotch the vegan soap and saline solution. “But I think it’s awesome that you're letting your daughter express herself. She’s a cute kid.”

“She's my pride and joy.” Hotch replied. “Well she's one of them.”

“How many kids do you have?” 

“Four.” Hotch was surprised he answered but odds are he wasn’t going to see Nick the piercing guy again.

“Whoa, no wonder your hair is gray.” Nick laughed.

“Yeah, something like that. C’mon Bree.”

She came back with three tee shirts, including a classic red Sugarcubes tee. She also had a bag of purple hair extensions, a poster for a band called Spencer Hepburn, and a pair of black and gray socks.

“What do you know about The Sugarcubes, young one?” Nick asked smiling.

“My mom is a super fan. She loves all that cool old school stuff and passed it down to me. The Smiths are her favorite, even if its cliché these days. She loved it before all that.”

“Yeah, its only cliché now…they were epic in their time. That’s going to be $147.”

Hotch handed over his platinum Visa and showed his ID when asked. She was expensive; had been from the day she came into the world. Still, he could feel the happiness radiating from her. He and Emily did their best not to be ridiculously overindulgent parents but it was her birthday. Bree was going to get what she wanted.

“You folks have a great day.” Nick said, giving Bree the bag. “My card is in the bag in case you have any questions or concerns. Please don’t hesitate to call or stop by. We’re open six days a week.”

“Thank you very much, Nick.” Hotch shook his hand.

“You're welcome. Happy birthday, Sabrina.”

“Thank you.” she was practically skipping when she walked out of the store with her father behind her.

“Does it hurt?” Hotch asked.

“It feels tender and a little tingly but I read online that that’s normal. I feel awesome.”

“I noticed the purple extensions too.”

“The actual color is Violet Haze. Aunt Penelope is going to do them for me on Monday before school starts. This is the good hair, Daddy; it can last almost a month even with daily shampooing. And Aunt Penelope uses the good glue.”

“You really like to skate the fine line.” Hotch replied.

“I just like being me, Daddy. Me likes piercings and purple hair. I'm not trying to give you more gray hair, cross my heart.” Bree did just that for emphasis. “You get the Best Daddy Ever Award for keeping your word. That was bold and cool.”

“I will always keep my word with you baby. Cross my heart.” He did it and Bree smiled. “So, where else do you want to spend Daddy’s money before we have lunch?”

“I’d love to go to The Gap.”

“Ahh, of course.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” she asked, playfully nudging him.

Hotch couldn’t help but smile. Sabrina was so much like her mother that it was actually scary. The resemblance was one thing; Emily looked just like her mother too. But that was pretty much where the likenesses of Ambassador Prentiss and her daughter ended. 

Bree looked like her mother. She laughed like her, moved like her, and had many of the same nuances. She even slept in the same positions Emily did. Penelope had been calling her little Emily since the day they brought her home from the hospital. Truer words had never been spoken.

“Everyone knows that The Gap is the center of reasonably priced urbane chic and has been since it first opened its doors in 1969. The tradition continues three generations later.”

“Are you serious Daddy?” Bree raised her eyebrow.

“I would be if I had any idea what I just said.”

They both laughed, Bree slipping her arm in her father’s as they went to the crosswalk and onto part two of the birthday extravaganza.

***

“I mean he was cute. He was too old for me, and not really my type, but still kinda cute. I wasn’t going to say anything though because Daddy was all in FBI Director mode and I didn’t want him to interrogate the poor man just cuz I like to be cheeky and he’s kind to the customers. You should've seen the patented Hotch glare that came when Nick mentioned boys beating down my door.”

Hotch was surprised, pleasantly, to find his daughter in his bedroom when he came up for the night. Both Sabrina and her mother were sitting yoga style on the bed. Emily was doing Bree’s nails and they were gabbing like girlfriends. He was in awe of the relationship Emily had with their children. She could be a firm disciplinarian and they knew never to cross a line with Mom. At the same time she was a friend, confidante, and manicure buddy. He always just seemed to be Dad.

“Dad’s in the room now.” he said. “Don’t talk about him like he's not.”

“Daddy, you were awesome today. I was just telling mom about your intimidating Hotch glare. I think it worked.”

“I think it worked too. You said you had a type, Bree. What do you mean?”

“I’d like to know too.” Emily said.

“Well I really love Middle Eastern boys. I don’t know if it’s the accents or the hair or their eyes or what but they're all so cute. Kamal has a friend Abel; he's from Israel…holy Moses. I mean, not that I’d ever cheat on my boyfriend but he's a real cutie. Do you like this color, Daddy?”

“Its lovely.” Hotch replied though the maroon actually reminded him of blood for some reason. It would take a while to get that image out of his mind.

“Thanks. When I see Kamal tomorrow he can admire it too.”

“You're seeing him tomorrow?”

“Mmm hmm; we’re hanging out with a bunch of friends at the Chevy Chase Mall. Tina’s mom is going to take us. We’ll celebrate my early birthday and narfle the Garthunk.”

“I hope I'm not supposed to know what that means.” Her father said.

“Not really.” Bree giggled. 

“Its not drug slang is it?”

“Oh my God, Daddy, for real?”

“It’s just something silly from _The Coneheads_ movie, Aaron.” Emily replied. “You're all done sweetie.”

“They look great. I can never make them look this good when I do them myself. They look awful.” She leaned over and kissed her mother’s cheek. “You rock, Mom.”

“That’s probably not as easy as I make it look.”

Bree laughed, jumping off the bed.

“Are you going to bed, sweetie?” Emily asked.

“I’ll probably read a little and watch some TV before I pass out. When are the sibs coming home?”

“Everyone will be back on Monday for the barbecue. I don’t know if I told you but your grandmother’s going to be here too.”

“Yes!” Bree did a little dance. “I haven’t seen Grandmother in a while. I bet she’s gonna give me a ton of money for my birthday. I mean, not that that’s the only reason I want to see her.”

“Just make sure she only sees you from the right side.” Her mother replied. “She’ll flip if she sees that nose ring.”

“I know. Gimme some love, Daddy.”

“Didn’t I do that enough today?” Hotch asked in a cheeky tone.

“OK, but when I'm in group therapy and they want to know why I turned to the dark side so young…”

“Get over here you.”

He held out his arms and she ran into them. Hotch held her tight, bending to kiss the top of her head.

“I love you so, so, so, so much.” he said. “I love you more than that.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Thank you for the nose ring.”

“Never again.” Hotch smiled and let her go.

“I know. Goodnight, Mom; love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

Once they were alone, Hotch began to undress. The tie had gone hours ago but he still wore the black dress slacks and shirt. It made his wife smile…he was just so Hotch sometimes. Even at 60 years old some things never changed.

“You know what I realized today?” he asked.

“What's that?” Emily got up and began cleaning up their manicure accessories.

“She's you, Em. She’s 150%, down to the tips of her toes Emily Prentiss.”

“I really hope that’s not true.”

“Hey,” he came and put his arms around her. “I happen to think Emily Prentiss is pretty awesome. All the hard things you went through, the hell on earth, you went through it so that our kids wouldn’t have to. As much as I worry, and I worry a lot, deep down I know all four of them are going to be OK. We've still got plenty of parenting left to do.”

“You up for that, Director Hotchner?” she asked.

“I think the true question is is my wallet ready for it.”

“You're overindulgent.” Emily kissed his nose.

“It was her birthday.”

“And what's your excuse for the other times? I'm not just talking about Bree, Aaron, I mean all four of them.”

“There's a chance I might be overindulgent…sometimes. Damn, I just remembered I have to walk the dog.”

“Where is Jake?” Emily asked.

“He was hanging out with me in the study. I really wish Nat and Tug’s development allowed dogs. Dylan’s there practically every weekend.”

“I don’t mind having Jake around.”

“That’s interesting, since you never do the late night walks.”

“Really?” Emily playfully tickled him. “Oh really? I can do the late night walks. We can do it together.”

“But Bree…”

“She will be fine.” Emily replied. “She’ll be locked up tight in here with the alarm on. You go and tell her while I throw on something half presentable.”

“OK.” Hotch nodded. “Are you sure she’ll be OK?”

“Yes. We’re only going to walk Jake around the block. She’ll be fine. Go and tell her.”

Hotch nodded and left the room. Emily smiled as she went to the middle dresser drawer for a pair of track pants. It had been a while since the Hotchners had been for an evening walk. They used to do it at least two nights a week. This was a little later than normal, but better late than never. 

The summer had been insane for them. They were preparing Jack for college, Bree for high school, and the twins for middle school. Their children’s rites of passage were important but then add that Emily was now running the FBI Academy and Hotch was about to confirmed by the U.S. Senate as the next Director of the FBI. Things were changing at a rapid pace. It would be nice, even for a few minutes, to just hold on to her husband and walk the dog.

***


End file.
